Yay! A New Friend! yeah, right
by Kino Fox
Summary: Conan Edogawa formerly known as Jimmy Kudo has a new neighbor Rita Nyame. But who is this girl, really? And what is she after? Read to find out sorry, I can't write summaries
1. Conan's New Neighbor

**So you know, I don't own Case Closed or anything like that, though it'd be awesome if I did.**

* * *

'Great, just perfect,' Conan sighed. 'It's finally summer vacation and it's pouring down rain.' "Why me?" he moaned. 

Rachel entered the house. "Hey, Conan, guess what?" she asked, shaking out her umbrella. "A new family's moved into the house right next door, and get this! They've got a seven year-old! Now you'll have someone to play with this summer! Isn't that great?"

'Joy,' he grimaced, 'can this day get any worse?' "Really? Gee, that's great, Rachel!"

"I knew you'd be excited! That's why I went ahead and scheduled a playdate with them. They've invited us over for dinner this evening. Isn't that nice of them?"

"Yay! A new friend!" Conan cheered, thinking to himself, 'I just had to ask, didn't I?'

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door of the house next to their apartment complex. "Now Conan, I now that you're excited, but please try to be polite. This family is new to the neighborhood, so we want to make them feel welcome. Understand?" 

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior!" he insisted. "I promise!"

The door opened, and a little girl about Amy's height appeared at the door. Her brunette hair fell down neatly a little past her shoulders, and she was wearing a miniature version of Rachel's high school uniform.

"Hi," the girl greeted. "Are you the Moore family?"

"Yes, I'm Rachel Moore, and this little guy over here is-"

"Conan Edogawa," Conan finished. "And you are..."

"Rita," the little girl told them. "Rita Narume. It's great to meet you Miss Rachel; Conan. Come on inside, I'll go get my aunt." The two stepped inside. The house was large and spaceous.

"Why your aunt?" Conan asked, curious.

"My parents are both attorneys," Rita informed casually, as if the question had come up many times before, "so they don't really have time to take care of me. That's why Aunt Emily takes care of me while they're away. I think you'll like her; she's a really nice person. Excuse me, please, I'll go get her now."

"She is _so _sweet!" Rachel cooed, then leaned down and said to Conan, "Maybe you'll get yourself a girlfriend."

Conan laughed hesitantly. 'Yeah, and maybe Richard Moore is a respectable politician...'

A tall, blonde woman appeared into the view. "Rachel Moore," the lady said. Her tone was calm, and very friendly and open, "thank you for helping Rita and myself feel such a warm welcome to the neighborhood." She lowered herself down to Conan's eye level. "And Rita is _very _excited to meet someone her own ageshe can play with."

'I beg to differ,' he said silently. "Ms. Nyame, can we eat now? I'm _starving." _

"Oh, don't worry now, Conan," Emily chuckled, "we're having a barbeque, but the food's not ready just yet. Rachel, would you care to assist me?" Before Conan could protest, they were gone.

"Uh..." Conan's voice wavered unsurely. He was stuck with a little first graderfor the wholesummer. As if the Junior Detective League wasn't bad enough...

"Listen, Conan," Rita said, sounding like she wanted to be in this position as much as the little detective did, "I don't know who you think you are, but I'll go ahead and tell you that things aren't going to work out. I'm much too advanced for you."

"Excuse me?" As if she could say that; he was the one who was in high school. "We're both seven. Just because your parents are attorneys doesn't mean-"

Rita gave Conan a long, hard glare. "I'm going to go help your sister set up dinner," she said sourly.

"She's not my sister!" he yelled, then followed the girl into the backyard.

* * *

Conan, you were so quiet during dinner," Rachel commented when they'd returned home. "Is something bothering you? Are you feeling sick? You might've caught a cold after all the rain-" 

"No, I'm fine, Rachel," Conan insisted. 'It's that Rita Nyame that's the problem. She holds herself like a... a...'

"That's it!" Conan exclaimed in a low whisper, 'but how am I going to prove that?' He glanced over at Rachel. "Rachel, can I have a party for my friends tomorrow?"

"What for?" Rachel responded, an amused look planted on her face. "Sure you can. Don't invite too many kids though- Dad probably doesn't want a dozen first graders running around the house all night."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Rachel!"

* * *

"Conan, I thought you said that we were having a Junior Detective League meeting," George pouted. "What are we doing doing nothing? I'm bo-ored." 

"Don't worry, I promise we're going to have a meeting." He pointed out of the window. "See that house to the right? There's a new family that just moved there. And there's this girl our age that's going to move in."

"Oh, I get it!" Amy giggled. "You like her, and you want her to join the Junior Detective League!" The others nodded in agreement like they'd just made a Sherlock Holmes-worthy deduction.

"No!" Conan groaned. "You've got it all wrong! I-" The door bell rang. "Oh... I'll get it..." 'This is ridiculous.' He dragged himself to the door and was greeted by a large jar of candy.

"Hey, Conan!" Rita greeted. "I brought everyone candy for the sleepover!" She set the oversized container down for everyone to see. "There's Yaiba man gummies, gumballs, pop rock candy, candy corn, chocolate candy bars, lollipops, and some soft drinks for each of us!" The Junior Detective League cheered so loud that Rita laughed.

"So, who are your friends, Conan?" Rita questioned, peered at everyone.

"Mitch!"

"George!"

"And I'm Amy! We're the Junior Detective League!" The child gave her new friend a big hug. "We're going to give you a test to see if you have what it takes to join!"

"A test?" Rita asked with a curious grin.

"Yes," Conan interrupted, serious. "It's very difficult. In fact, we're all going to take the test at the same time."

* * *

**AN: **Yes, this is a (sort of) new series of mine, based on the series Case Closed. I wrote a few chapters worth of it a while back, found it recently, made some minor alternations to it, and finally decided to post it to see what people think of it. I'd have written more, but like I said, I don't have that much written down yet. Maybe if a few people seem like they'd like to read what I've got I'll start writing more, or maybe I'll get an asperation all on my own. You never know.

Welp, that's Chapter 1! Until Chapter 2! (not sure when that'll be out)


	2. Truth or Dare

******So you know, I don't own Case Closed or anything like that, though it'd be awesome if I did.

* * *

**

"A test?"

"Yes," Conan interrupted, serious. "It's very hard. In faxt, we're all going to take the test at the same time."

"So we get to do it too?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yep. Sure do." He stood up. "I'm going to go grab the necessary items, then we'll start the test, kay?" With that he ran into the kitchen. Amy was already going on about playing detective with Rita, and Mitch and George looked as if they'd been hit in the head by cupid. No one even noticed Conan return until he had set a tray full of glassesdown.

"What is it?" George asked, blinking blankly at the beverages before him.

"Come on George, even you should see it's a soft drink!" Mitch insisted. He leaned in for a better look. "And by the looks of it, I'd say it's cola."

"Right as always, Mitch," Conan added lightly. "The initiation test is a soda-drinking contest! If Rita can beat at least two of us, she can be an official member of the Junior Detective League."

"Cool idea, Conan!" George told him, blushing clumsily in Rita's direction. Each kid picked up his or her own glass.

"Ready," Conan said, "set... go!" And it was bottom's up for the five. Mitch ended up in last place, Amy was next, Conan got third and Rita second. George beat the entire group by a landslide.

"So I'm really a detective now?" Rita smiled brightly, setting her drink carefully back on the table.

"Yep," Conan nodded. "You did a great job."

"Welcome to the team!" Amy squeeled, giving her new friend another hug.

"Gee, Amy, thanks a lot," Rita managed to get out.

"Now what should we play?" Mitch asked.

"Ooooh! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Amy suggested. Everyone agreed so they gathered together in a small circle: Mitch and George "happened" to grab the spots on either side of Rita.

"Well... I guess Truth or Dare sounds like fun," Rita said, offering a small smile. "Who wants to go first?"

Mitch and George automatically began arguing over which one of them would be the better starter, but Amy decided for them. "Conan, why don't you start first?"

"What, me?" Everyone waited. "Uh, alright. Mitch, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the boy replied quickly.

"Only babies say truth," George put in.

"Nuh uh!" Mitch snapped back.

"Mitch, what are you most afraid of?" Conan interrupted.

"Eh... well..." He thought a moment. "I'm really afraid of failing tests. I guess that'd be it."

"That's a stupid thing to be scared of!" George told him persistantly.

"You're just saying that because _you _don't get good grades as often!"

"That's because I like doing stuff other than keeping my head stuck in a book all day!"

"George, Mitch! Quiet down!" Amy whined. The arguing seised and the game continued.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Mitch asked.

"I pick dare!" Amy grinned blissfully.

"Okay... I dare you to... eat a big handful of pop rocks all at once!"

Amy pulled out the candy and popped the handful into her mouth. After minute or so of funny, scrunched-up faces, Amy was able to talk. "Nice one, Mitch," she said, then took a sip of her drink.

"I want..." She look around the circle, considering her choice of victims. "...Rita," she decided finally. "Rita, truth or dare?'

"Dare," the girl answered easily, as if she'd known her whole life she would choose that.

"Let's see... oh!" Amy began to giggle, then leaned in closer to the circle. The rest of the group immitated her. "I dare you to kiss the boy you like the most!" Everyone's eyes seemed to widen; the boys' faces growning brick red.

"Aw, Amy..." Rita tried, but to no avail.

"You picked dare, silly!" Amy continued to giggle. "Here, we'll all close out eyes. That way we won't even know who you're going to kiss until after you've done it!"

"But... where am I gonna... kiss him?" The boys' faces turned an even darker shade of red.

"How about... on the lips?" Amy offered.

"Lips?" the boys asked incredulously.

'I didn't know Amy had it in her,' Conan said to himself. 'Did I think like that when I was her age?'

"Amy, you sure?" Rita asked again.

"A dare's a dare, Rita. You know the game rules," Amy replied. She shut her eyes. "Whenever you're ready." Hesitantly the three boys too closed their eyes, leaving themselves blind to the result until it came.

Amy giggled to herself for thinking of such an excellant dare.

George's heart sped faster than when he'd been late and had had to fun after the school bus.

Mitch was panicking, but kept his fingers crossed.

Conan, unlike the rest of them, was perfectly calm. 'She doesn't like me anyway,' he told himself. 'She pretty much said so yesterday, and with Mitch and George swooning over her, she'll probably see something better in them. Honestly, a first grader kissing a highschooler? That'll never happen.'

Suddenly he felt someone come near him. Something was touching his lips. He had to open his eyes.

'No way,' he thought. 'No. Way.' Rita had chosen him, Jimmy Kudo -well, Conan Edagowa. She was kissing him right now. Conan hadn't any idea what to do; he couldn't think.

Then Rita withdrew. They locked eyes for a moment, but then they were interrupted by Amy.

"Wow, good job Rita!" Amy cheered. Mitch and George frowned but tried not to express their disappointment further than that.

Conan still didn't speak. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to ask "why" but didn't feel this was an appropriate time. Maybe when Amy, George, and Mitch were out of earshot. Yeah, maybe then.

"So... should I go now?" Rita asked. Amy told her to go ahead. The game continued another half hour, then the Junior Detective Team decided to end the game and watch the new Yaiba Man movie Mitch had just bought from the video store earlier in the week.

* * *

**AN: **woowee, been awhile, hasn't it? Anyways, if you're confused right now in chapter two, it's going to get even more interesting as the story dives in deeper! 

Marikalay, Anonymous Lioness, Shimoyuki, Son of the Specter 992, and Amisha the Elemental Sorceress, thanks for reviewing!


End file.
